An Alternatively Controlled Untold Story
by InsanityLostControl
Summary: Many of you have the story of B, another resident at Wammy's House who happened to commit the crimes most commonly known as the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. But what you haven't heard is the story behind the man, and how two more untold stories were involved- A and C. Here is what you've missed. (Slight AU.)
1. Chapter One - G (1)

_AN: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own Control. Please review, I would love to hear what you have to say.  
_

* * *

Many of you have the story of B, another resident at Wammy's House who happened to commit the crimes most commonly known as the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. But what you haven't heard is the story behind the man, and how two more untold stories were involved- A and C. Here is what you've missed.

A and C, otherwise known as Alternative and Control, were also residents at Wammy's House. A, ironically, came after B and C after A. They all became friends, though not after a few difficulties. But that isn't the point of this story.

The point of this story isn't a simple thing to describe. Hopefully you will figure it out by the end.

I should probably introduce myself. I am who you may call G. I am unimportant at this time- there are more significant things to discuss rather than my identity.

Things such as why Alternative committed suicide. The most common rumor is that the pressure of being the next L was too great for him to handle. This, however, was only what they wanted you to think.

Another would be how Control played her part in the story. Many of you have never heard of Control, and the reason behind that lies with Beyond Birthday himself.

And lastly, and possibly the most important factor of this story- how the three of them became one of the hardest lessons L himself would ever learn.

Continue reading if you honestly wish to know. But be warned- not everything is how it seems.


	2. Chapter Two - A (1)

Alexander Jameson was only eight years old at the time of his parent's deaths. He had been in a terrible car accident on a snowy evening. He had been known for his incredible skills in memorizing things, from book titles to mathematical formulas. Some of his teachers even said he had photographic memory, though that was never confirmed. He had been a happy child, in fact, one could say he was raised beautifully- amazing grades, a supportive mother and father, everything was going great in his life until the accident happened.

They had been driving home from picking Alexander- or Alex, as he liked to be called- up from school. They shouldn't have even been going to school that day because of how bad the roads were, but the day was free of any problems, Alex and his family being the exception. They failed to stop at a red light, and cars hit them on both sides. Alex's parents were pronounced dead not hours later at the hospital. Alex had gone into a coma, but he eventually came out of it, only to find out that his parents had been killed. No others were injured.

When Quillish Wammy himself heard of this tragic accident, he took Alex into the orphanage now called Wammy's House, though he was not ignorant of his talents as well.

As Alex, now known as Alternative (or simply A) first arrived at Wammy's house, all he could think about was the fact that the life he previously had was gone, and wonder what he did wrong to deserve this punishment the universe had given him. He refused to talk at all, much to the irritation of B, the other boy that had come to Wammy's house before A.

B was a year older than A, and he insisted on proving his superiority every chance he could get by beating A at every academic activity the orphanage gave the both of them. And, because A had fallen into a stage of depression, he let B feed his own ego. But one day, A had enough of B's boasting and constant degrading.

A had been studying in the library when B came at his usual time of day to brag about his latest IQ test scores. They were both only eleven years old at the time, but even then, they were both extraordinarily brilliant. B just happened to have a more natural talent when it came to learning. Even though A had great talent with memorizing facts and other things, it didn't help unless he knew how to use them and understood them.

A was sitting down in his chair, merely reading a book. A never responded to B during these confrontations, and in fact, A had only ever made polite conversation with B throughout their entire stay at Wammy's House thus far. This irked B quite a bit, and he was persistent. He wouldn't stop until he got an actual response.

But this time, B took it a little too far and A let his anger get the best of himself.

"Hello, A." B greeted casually. His black hair hung near his eyes, which occasionally held a glint of blood red behind the black orbs.

A sighed, and didn't look up at B from his book, instead giving a reluctant, "Hi." A had short, flaming red hair, though he was quite unlike the stereotypical redhead. He had no explosive temper, and rather disliked conflict. His piercing blue eyes continued to scan the pages of the book, but he couldn't focus completely as B stood over him.

Still, A would not respond to B.

"Did you know that my test scores were even higher this time?" B asked with a prideful smirk, but A remained silent, continuing to read his book.

"And, guess what? I talked to Roger. It looks like I'm going to be the next L."

A stopped reading, and slowly looked up at B. It was common knowledge by now that they were being trained to be the next great detective. Even though L was only known to be slightly older than them, he was greatly admired for his ability to quickly climb the ranks and solve so many mysteries throughout the world. Roger was their care taker, and was only in charge of making sure everything goes as planned.

And that plan was to find L's successor.

"You're lying." A's voice came out harsh and cold, though deep inside he felt the hurt that B had just inflicted by saying those words. A didn't know what he'd expected, but this wasn't it. A hadn't really tried to be L's successor, but he still felt disappointed that he hadn't been picked.

B smirked broadly now that he had finally gotten A to respond to his consistent aggravating. "Am I? Because I'm sure Roger would tell you otherwise." B replied smugly.

A could feel the anger rising in his chest, and it told him to say things he knew he shouldn't. But he couldn't stop himself; his mouth seemed to move on its own. "Really? And just who would give such a position to you, someone who is nothing but a Backup?"

A snapped his mouth shut after he realized what he had just said. He had used the word- that word that no one was supposed to use around B. He hated it, with a passion. B was never called Backup- never, it was like an unspoken rule.

B's eyes flooded with red. His anger was shown clearly through the scowl on his face.

B glared at A coldly.

A glared at B with a chill to match.

Finally, B stalked out of the room, and A watch him leave with slight surprise. He had been so sure that B was going to hit him for what he said, or at least have some other reaction than just walking away. A stood up to leave the library as well, contemplating what he was going to do about this situation.

The way he saw it, he had no other choice. He had to be the one to succeed L, no matter the cost.

And so began the long hours of silence and studying. Unexpectedly, as soon as A applied himself, he got immediate results.

It was a year after that incident that A was told he had been chosen to succeed L instead of B.

B hated him for it, but A just couldn't seem to bring himself to brag about his success. In fact, A felt almost bad about it. He wanted to make things right, at least enough to where B wasn't giving him glares every time they saw each other.

A walked up to B on a Spring evening. B had went outside to sit under a tree, and A silently walked outside not longer after him. He approached with caution, as if B were a lion and A himself the tamer.

"Hi." A said as he reached the tree B was sitting under. B looked up at him, a expression of pure hatred on his features. He didn't respond to B's greeting, and A oddly found the tables turned.

"Um, well.. I just wanted to.. uh, apologize." A said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. That was the longest sentence he had spoken in a long time, and once the words came out, he couldn't stop them.

"I mean, I shouldn't have called you what I did so long ago. But I'm not going to apologize for being L's new successor. So, yeah. Just wanted to say that. I'll stop talking now.." A had began to mumble, and he nervously looked away.

Suddenly, a guffaw of laughter was heard, breaking the silence. A looked at B, startled. B clutched his sides as his body shook with laughter, and it seemed the more he tried to calm the laughter, the harder he laughed.

A let a quiet chuckle himself, though it was nervous and confused. "What's so funny?" He asked, for once in a long time actually smiling.

B finally calmed his laughter enough to smile back up at A, and A was surprised once again. "Oh, nothing." B chuckled out, and then ordered, "Sit down."

A blinked, and then slowly sat down. They sat in silence for a minute or two, just looking around. However, B's eyes suddenly snapped to a spot above A's head. He stared at it intently, and when A noticed, he gave B a strange look.

"Are you okay?" A asked, just a hint of concern in his voice. B turned paler, if that was even possible, but he soon slowly looked back at A.

"I'm fine." B said the words in a flat voice, and A was unable to tell if he was feeling anything at the moment. His expression was free of all emotion.

A nodded slightly. "Alright, if you say so." He spoke a little quietly.

That incident was only the beginning of a strange friendship. Over the next three years, they grew to be close, though their rivalry was still present.

But both their rivalry and their friendship was about to be tested, and it was all because of a girl named C.


	3. Chapter Three - B (1)

Beyond Birthday's parents were, in his eyes, the only people he could truly say deserved to die. Of course, he knew when they would die, though he wasn't sure how until the days leading up to or the days of their deaths. He could see it right above their heads. When he was small he wasn't sure what the words and numbers above everyone's heads meant, but as he got older he gradually began to understand. It was at the time of his father's death that he knew for sure.

He had left the house high, and as Beyond watched him leave, he also watched the numbers above his head steadily decrease.

Not a year later, the same happened to his mother.

Beyond was brought to Wammy's House at the age of eight, and was known for his talent for learning. He absorbed knowledge like a sponge, and it seemed that after he parents died, he craved it. He could sit in front of books for hours and read through all the information, taking it in and locking it away in safe that lies in the back his mind to use later.

When A arrived to Wammy's House, B was sure that he was better than him. And then he was proved wrong, something that B didn't like at all. But A was a challenge, a friendship, things B had never had before.

When C arrived, however, B could sense an automatic change in A.

Roger had told them the girl would be arriving soon, and they began the mission of cleaning the entire house. They had barely finished when she finally got to Wammy's.

The large wooden doors opened, and B could honestly say he was surprised at what he saw.

The girls looked to be about fifteen years of age, only a year younger than B and the same age as A. Her hair was the color of honey, and her eyes seemed to be an emerald or forest green color. Her skin was only slightly tanned, and her smile was shy. She wasn't looking at B and A, but gazing at the inside of the large mansion in wonder. But her mere appearance wasn't what surprised him the most, though she was pretty.

Her clothes were old and worn, hanging off her body because they were too large for her petite frame.

Around her arms and legs were solid white bandages. B stared at them curiously. The bandages stopped around her ankles and mid-palm. They disappeared behind the short sleeves of her shirt.

B glanced away from C, and risked a look at A. A had barely payed any attention to the bandages on her arms and legs. He was staring at her face, and taking in her appearance. He looked completely fascinated, as if A had never seen someone so wonderful in his lifetime.

B fought the urge to roll his eyes, and looked back at C as he felt her eyes rest on the both of them. Despite her timid smile, she managed to look at both of them in the eyes, though she was doing so with her head slightly lowered and through her eyelashes.

"Hi.. I'm Control. Or just C, if you want." A was smiling back at her now, but B just stared at her strangely. Her voice was completely and utterly stunning. She had to be a singer. There was no doubt about it.

C was looking at B like a dog waiting for its master's approval. B didn't like to smile very much, so he settled with a small smirk. That seemed to satisfy her, and Roger had broken the silence, "Alternative and B, why don't you show Control around?" B and A nodded as Roger in unison, and A said with a grin, "C'mon, C. We'll give you the grand tour." B did roll his eyes at that point, and began walking up the stairs that lead to the upper floor. That was where they were supposed to stay; they only came downstairs to eat dinner.

A and C followed, and soon they were on their way through the house. "So, C. What do you like to do?" A asked the girl, actually interested in what she had to say, and as was B (though he pretended he wasn't). C's eyes lit up as she said, "I like to do a lot of things. Though I guess the main ones would be reading, writing, drawing and creating music."

B turned to her, speaking to her for he first time. "Creating music?" He asked with slight disbelief. C nodded, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yes."

A and B shared a knowing grin, and C looked between them in confusion.

Finally A asked, "Would you make some for us?"

C looked at them with wide, hopeful eyes. "Do you have a piano?"

The two boys nodded, and C smiled brightly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked. She then followed them to the music room, and inside was a black grand piano.

C sat down gracefully onto the piano bench and tested the keys with her fingers. She drew her hand to her mouth and giggled when she heard the music that came from the piano, and she regarded the instrument as an old friend.

B was beginning to find her a little too good to be true.

The girl sobered up after a moment, and sat up a little straighter on the piano bench. She softly began to play a slow tune, but as she opened her mouth to sing the first line, A did instead.

"You only know what I want you to.." the redhead sang gently, and smiled encouragingly at C to continue the song.

Saying B was surprised would be an understatement. He had no idea that A could sing, much less that he knew the song C was playing.

"I know everything you don't want me to." C sang back to A, smiling at him. It seemed as if they'd completely forgotten B's presence, as they were so focused on each other and the song.

"Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine.." A had moved and sat in a chair across from the piano and C. B almost felt like he was intruding on a moment, but there was no way he was leaving. In fact, he could feel a bit of jealousy surge through his veins. The first female he comes into contact with and of course A beats him in charming her.

"You think your dreams are the same as mine." C gazed at A as she sang, and then they sang the chorus together: "I don't love you, but I always will."

The song was over after a couple of minutes, however, and the room was left in silence. That is, until B slowly clapped, startling both A and C.

"That was.. unexpected. But nice." B complimented, looking at both his companion/rival and acquaintance. The former smiled, and the latter blushed.

C looked at B and smiled, this time without any bashfulness. "Thank you." She said, her voice so sincere that B felt a strange feeling in his gut.

"Both of you." C smiled over at A. The feeling in B's gut vanished.

* * *

_AN: I don't own the song Poison & Wine. It is by The Civil Wars. _


End file.
